You Stole My Heart
by angelicy
Summary: My first FanFiction i'm no good that this, read and you will get it...please review CD&SC ER
1. Chapter 1

**My first fan fiction, **

**Chapter 1**

**Shane's POV**

I heard screaming coming from down stairs, I got out of bed I dashed out the door and started running down the stairs. Got to the living no one was there so went into the kitchen and there was Eve (Goth Girl) on the table. I stared at her for a moment.

"What's all the screaming for Eve?" I asked

"There is a rat on the floor" she shouted and I started laughing at her.

"It not funny, Shane get that thing out please!" kept shouting

"Alright Eve, just down calm before your vamp boyfriend starts to think you're being by a monster" I said to her while getting the back door open to let the rat out and that's when Michael enter.

"What's all the shouting?" Michael asked. I couldn't but laugh

"Eve saw a rat and she freak out" I said and she shot me a scary look.

"Well that's Eve for you" he grinned

"Fine, no bacon or eggs for there you two. Ha! Now whose laughing" she grinned back

"Still not you" I yawned as went up stairs to get ready to go to work. Man Morganville sucks big time. I work in a bank the only bank in Morganville we can say. When I finished I went back to the kitchen had a cup of coffee and I was good to go.

The building is not that big compare to the founder house. I work as the assistant manager, God it really a lot of work and the manager is an old man, he probably retired for his own sake.

"Good morning Shane" a voice said making me snap out of my mind.

"Oh, good morning Laura" I replied in polite manner and I kind of dated Laura for some time and sex with her wasn't that good. Talking about sex I haven't had sex in a while, come on a man needs his fun once in a while. I said good morning to everyone and made my way to the conferee room. I sat on my usual sit, that's when I notice.

A petite beautiful girl or woman was sitting just across me, she has light brown hair with golden highlight in, and she has gorgeous brown eyes. She had a beautiful smile on her that stop at the corner of her small kissable lips. Just looking at her makes like am in heaven, oh boy she caught me looking her, she gave a smile that spread across her face and nod at me. It seen like I couldn't breathe anymore, so turned my face away from her. Mr Salem walks through the door and the girl or woman gets up to stand behind him. Now that I get a good look at her, I couldn't help but look up and down at her, her body is so perfect and I think she's in her twenties.

"Now that we're all here I have important news for everyone" Mr Salem said "I am retiring and I found a new manager, she's experience she's qualified and she's young and beautiful, her name is Claire Elisabeth Danvers".

She step out from behind with the smile still on her face and shakes Mr Salem hand "Good luck my dear" he said

"And I wish you the best, rest well Mr Salem" Claire said but it came as a soft wind blow. God she already stole my heart...

**Please review there will a next chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**CLAIRE'S POV**

Here I was sitting in my new office. Whoa! me as a manager, is like a dream come true. God I still can't forget about that Collins guy, the assistant manager, he has light brown hair with a breathtaking blue eyes, he's tall and kind of look like the lazy type of guy. My! he was soo Handsome and still remember what happened at the meeting and after the meeting this morning.

_flashback _

_When Mr Salem was done, he left me to handle the rest (as if I could). Oh come on Claire you have done this before. you can do this show them who's the boss but be nice. Oh God all eyes are on me, start talking before they get bored._

_"Good Morning, as Mr Salem already presented me to you all, but instead of my full name I want you all to just call me Claire or Ms Danvers" I said "anyhow will do just fine for me, well okay" I look around the room to make eyes contact with them and I wish that I never did because I caught him proper looking at me this time. _

_"What about Elisabeth" one of the men said "Pardon?" I looked at him but I was still smiling, since I couldn't help myself "I said what about Elisabeth" he repeated _

_" I'm sorry I didn't quite get your name" I smile politely at him "Oh I'm Jason Rosser" he reply but with a small smile_

_"Well Mr Rosser, my middle name must not be use" I guess I was a bit angry there "is either Claire or Ms Danvers, have I myself clear Mr Rosser" I said Sharply looking at him _

_"Oh alright, I'm sorry" Jason smile again. Why are most men so pathetic anyway moving on._

_"Alright how about we all get to know each other, shall we start with you sir" I did that on purpose I just wanted to know his name pretty badly _

_"I'm Shane Collins, nice to meet Ms Claire" he grin at me. Oh boy! "nice to meet you too Mr Collins" I nod at him with a smile _

_"I'm Laura Lust" next one "I'm Brandon Clarke" and on "I'm Jennie Lopez" she was cute "I'm Jack Lewis" AND back to Mr I know everything. _

_I spoke before he even said something __"No need Mr Rosser I already know you, since you were the first to speak here" I walk back to the front of the room "Well then I guess it will be all for today, but I was think if we could make some change. We speak of this tomorrow morning" they all got up ans started walking out but only one person stay Shane Collins. _

_"Do you need any help with that, it seems pretty don't you think?" he said and asked _

_"Oh but of course you can, I was thinking of doing one more back here" I looked a him trying to cover my nervousness. As we were walking down the hall way to the elevator, there was a three step stairs when I made my second step I was about to fall onto my face, when a strong arm came that came out of nowhere was raped around my waist stopping me from falling. That's when I realised it was Shane's arm, it felt so good around me. I know I know, I just met him. I couldn't help myself but to hold on to him with mine free hand._

_"Be careful when you make steps" he whispered in my ear, I close my eyes as I felt his breathe against my neck, then open them quickly and said "Thanks for your help" smiled at him and walk away._

_flash end!_

I heard a knock on the door. "Come in"I answered and it was him, he had a confused face on.

" Ain't you having lunch" he ask " what? it's lunch time already?" I ask

" HUH...Yeah""OH...MY, I'm so focus on this work" I laughed nervously

"Do you want to have lunch together then" he give me a dazzling smile and I felt like jumping on him. Oh God what is happening to me

"Uh...Sure and thank you" I give my famous smile, he smile back again. Oh God I'm in heaven! This Man Stole My Heart...

**There you all go! I need more reviews, but thank you for reading... Review...Review plzxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry if I haven't update it yet I'm so busy revising for my GCSE. Please forgive me and I will update very soon but I also need a few idea for the next chapter soo please help me!

Love you all plz review thanks...xx Very soon I will back Adios Amigos


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Claire POV**

Man I'm so tired, but I still have some more work to do before I leave the office. Why can't I think straight? Is love at first sight real? I though it only happens in fairy tale I guess I was wrong because I think I'm falling hard for that guy Collins but I'm going ignore or avoid those feelings. I have heard many rumours about him and what is wrong with me I'm engaged to a lovely man that love me. There is no way I'm going to fall under his charm or get lost in his beautiful smile

_No Claire Snap Out Of It! You love James, he is the only man for you and you will be his wife in a few months. Get over yourself Claire, Shane may be the most handsome man I have ever seen ever women dream man and have the most beautiful eyes and smile and a very kissable lips._

What the heck is wrong with I just meet him NO NO this can't not happen now, not when I'm happy with James and I don't want to hurt James. I'm getting married in a few months with James Yes I love James he is the only one for me and we're meant to be together for life, he is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with and have children with. Talking about James I need to call him because he is coming to for the weekends. I dial his number. It ringing James always pick up at the second ring when he sees it me calling. Some people will probably find that clingy but I find it adorable.

_"Hello love" _I could never get tired of his soft voice

"Hey darling, I miss you" I said into the phone

"_So do I, I can't wait to see you babe" _I guess he was excited and so was I, he is coming tomorrow so I need to do some shopping and prepare everything I want it to be perfect.

"_So how is that new job, you will tell me all about when I get there ok?" _I love it when he cares so much.

"Alright I can't wait to see you then, I will be waiting for you" I said to him "I love you" just to let him know that I was still his.

"_I love you too babe take care of yourself" _he said softly I couldn't help but smile at that and I hung up, a knock came through the door. "Come in" the door open very quickly and there his was the one I was trying not to think of "Is there any problem Mr Collins" I asked

"Huh... no I just want to let you that I'm leaving now" Shane said

I reply "Oh but of course you can leave for today and thank you for your hard work too". He thanked me and shut the door close. I guess it time for me to leave to.

**Shane POV**

I was about to knock on Claire's office door when I heard a voice from the other side of the door I guess it Claire's voice and I think she was talking on the phone because her voice sounds so loving and excited about something. _Damn it Shane it none of your business! _But I couldn't help but listen to her conversation.

"Hey darling, I miss you" she said

"Alright I can't wait to see you then, I will be waiting for you" I wonder who she was talking to "I love you" I guess it was her boyfriend she was talking to. I waited a few minutes before I knock the door.

"Come in" I heard her say I open the door quickly and there she was sitting there looking up at me "Is there any problem Mr Collins" she asked

"Huh... no I just want to let you that I'm leave now" I said

"Oh but of course you can leave for today and thank you for your hard work too". Oh whoa it the first time someone thank me for what I do, I nod my head and close the door and left the building.

When I got home Eve and Michael were making out on the couch, well I don't have a date tonight so I will get a good night sleep. I cleared my throat and Michael pull away first and Eve growled at me.

"Shane what is your problem" Eve asked me "What did I do now" I asked her back

"Anyway I don't have time for you Eve I'm hungry what's for dinner? I ask both of them

"Your chilly dog Mr chilly" Eve answered me

"Eve is in a bad mood because she has being waiting all day just to meet the new neighbour across us, so don't mind her" Michael yawned a bit.

"Michael, if I'm use to her gothic look then no problem about the mood" I joked a bit

"OH Ha Ha Ha Shane" she fakes laughs and got up to look out of the window and she yelled

"What" Michael and I said at the same time.

"She here, let's go and said hi oh and Shane your coming" God can't she get any annoying, I wanted to argue but she gave the look.

We got out of the house and walked cross the road. Standing in front of the house now Eve was very smiley or excited. She rings the door bell.

"I'm coming" someone said and sounds familiar just like Claire's soft voice. Man I'm losing my mind. The door open a little bit for the head to come out and say "yes can I help you" person said in a kind voice.

"Oh we just wanted to say hi and welcome to Morganville" Eve was the first to speak

"Well thank you, would like to come in" I was behind so I couldn't see the lady face but she sound just like Claire honestly. "Oh sure thing" Michael said we walked in I still couldn't see her face because she was leading to the living room, shut the door and followed from behind.

"Please sit down, would like anything?" she asked and showed her face. Yet I was right it is Claire, she has her hair clip up and was in a pair of short and tan top that shows a bit of her chest. She has fucking sexy body to die for. _Stop staring Shane! _

"Thanks... I'm Eve Rosser, it is Michael Glass and..." "And Shane Collins" Claire cut Eve off. Both Eve and Michael were shocked. "Shane how does she know you? Did you hit on her already? You're unbelievable!" she asked and yell at me, I looked at Claire she had a confused face even Michael.

"What I didn't do anything we work together and she the new manager at the bank" I said

She at me and looked at Eve "why would you say such thing?" she asked "Because he is a player" Eve said, God Why did she had to say that?

"Ah so the rumours are true about you, Huh Collins?" Why oh why

We're not here to talk about Shane but to Welcome you" thank you Michael "Well alright would like anything to drink?" She was walking toward the kitchen and Eve followed.

I wonder what she thinks of me now, oh yeah Morganville Player thank you Eve... What am I talking about she has a boyfriend and she love him. She has my heart and I met her today...

When they came back Claire asked Eve something "Rosser huh?" she looked at her "Is Jason Rosser your brother?"

"Uh... yeah why and what did he do now?" she was once again surprise "Oh something big expect that he's a chatterbox" she said I wanted to laugh but if I did I would get a slap from Eve so kept it to myself.

"So what's all this" she was pointing at the table "Oh those. there are engagement invitation letters for people and I got more to write" she said calmly, so she is engaged.

"Really?, I love wedding and parties. Let me help please!" she begged and Claire smiled in relief "Oh thank god, of course" she smile.

"I was getting ready to have dinner. Would like to join me?" how come she has such manner so calm and kind, it feel she being sent from heaven.

"Yes! thank you" I said " I'd help" Eve offered

They came out of the kitchen with a large plate of tacos shells a bowl of sauce, wow this looks good. Finally some good to eat!

"Dick in" she said. The way she eats is so calmly and politely and her cooking is soo delicious not like Eve or Mine or Michael this is different cooked and delicious.

Claire is a real woman ever men dream. Her phone start ringing she took a look and her face lighten up at the number that appear on the screen.

"Hey sweetie" she said "Oh I'm fine having dinner" she smiled

"You alright?" she asked then she giggled "I miss you too sweetie and I can't wait to see you tomorrow"her smile got wider than it was.

"James-" she was trying to say "James, love listen to me, I'm alright ok?" "Have you got some sleep" she looks worried "James you sound tired that why, please do get some sleep" she begged

"At least for me please" she begged again I tried to keep my head down but I couldn't.

"Alright then bye, I love you too sweetie" she kissed him through the phone. Why couldn't I have her? She hung up and caught us looking at her she said "What?"

"Oh how sweet" Eve would obviously say that. Michael just smile and I looked away I really to kiss her and feel her lips on mine but I couldn't.

"Where is the toilet" I asked politely "Upstairs to your left" she reply I ran to the bathroom when I enter it smelled like strawberry no wonder her hair smelled like strawberry and yes I had a whiff of her hair when she nearly fall down the stairs and I caught.

I don't even know why I wanted to use the bathroom oh yes to think straight. After a few minutes I heard foot step coming toward here so hide behind the door. The door open and Claire enter I guess she though I left she step in and stops in front of the mirror to look at her reflect, I step out from my hide out and close the door she jump and look behind. She looks socked, surprise and calm I took a few steps toward her and she made a few step back, she wanted to steps further but the wall was on the way, so there was no way out now just her and me in here and I locked the door just in case.

"Would mind stepping out of my way, I way to get out" she was to calm but didn't let her go instead I looked into her eyes but she look back what do I do know. Alright Shane calm down. I leaned over to kiss her, my lips touched her soft lips after a second she respond then deeper the kiss only to find her arm around my neck and mine around her waist. Her hand moved to my hair and mine on her hip, she jumped on me I caught her by her hips and smack her into the wall and a moan escape my lips into her mouth then I move to her neck moans escaped from her lips.

God I got have her right here and right now but I can't "Ahh... Shane...St..ah..op.. please" she begged but I couldn't I was inch away from her breasts. God i need to stop and now she engaged for Christ sake! I step away from her apologize to her "Claire I'm soo sorry I got carried away" "It away Alright, but no one must heard about this understood" I nod how can she be so calm? she walk out first looking a bit dizzy from the make out even i feel dizzy.. I don't I would be able to forget about now.. God help me.

**I had some time so I decided to write the third chapter for you guys...Please read and Review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Claire's POV**

Mmmm... Shane taste so sweet and sexy. He so fucking turns me on, I love the way he attacked me. I love the way he lead the way... GOD GOD!

God! Tomorrow is going to be hard day; you know why I say that... Oh yeah because I kissed a guy that I didn't know nor is he my fiancé. No one must know about this especially James. God I really don't want to hurt James.

The rest of the night went really slow when Eve, Michael and Shane left, I felt really alone and I should use to it by now. It like I have known them for long, weird huh? Oh well I guess again I feel so ashamed of my action. I just hope he forgives me if I tell him... someday. All those thought went through my mind as I went to sleep to the next dawn.

_Dream... Shane Shane Shane..._

I woke up the next morning and it was sis o'clock. I have enough time to get ready and have breakfast. I went in the bathroom to get ready, had I shower, brush my teeth I felt fresh. Now what to wear Uhm... I think I would with the knees black business skirt with a white blouse and black heels, I curl my hair and let fall right above my butt, but when it straight it goes down on my butt. I went down stairs to have breakfast when I heard doorbell, I went to answer it and found Eve standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hey Eve" I said

"Hi, slept well?" she asked

"Yes I did, and what can do for you this morning?" I said

"Oh, just to invite you to dinner this evening" she said happily

"What do you say, huh?" it nearly seem like she was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Umm... sure why not" I smile at her

"YAY, it going to be so great" she yelled with happiness "I can help you with the party on Saturday too, YAY" she hug me this time and I watch her go.

When I was done with my breakfast, I toke my hand bag, lock the door and put on the security code. I got into my **Lamborghini SUV **and drove away, I arrived at the bank. Got out of my car, walk up to my office to put my stuff down and made my way to conference room.

Oh goody everyone is on time, expect Mr Jason Rosser.

"Good morning everyone" I said with smile, do not make eyes contact with him (Shane Collins). We talked about ideas how to change everything and other stuff, but the time we were done talking it was already ten o'clock am which mean it time to open.

I tried really hard to not to look at him but I couldn't help it. I have to avoid it him no matter what. I'm just to have to do that, so there will be no more trouble. I mean he doesn't even care about the thing he does that's what being a player is all about, but I do care. He is the devil and I'm the angel, I shouldn't be under his charming charm. I must not betray the one I love dearly. Man! Why I can forget about him? I can't forget his lips, the way he kiss or when our lips touched I felt this weird thing, some people call that spark. I don't if it me but I don't really feel that with James and I'm not saying he not a good. He doesn't turn me on like Shane, oh what am I saying? I'm going crazy, I need some coffee. I must not betray the one I love and will marry. God forgives me...

**That's it for now but I will be back soon for more... please review and I want you to read this poem I wrote and want to know what you think... **

Bright love

You make me laugh

You make me cry

You make me smile

You make me love you

You brighten my day with your prince charming smile

How can I resisted you,

Oh, please tell me how

You're mine everything.

You're always there

When I need a friend to talk too

You're always there

When I need someone to hold me tight

And tell me everything will alright

You make me love you more

No matter how hard I try not to

I always get trap...

You've always called that bright love.

Oh, please tell me how is this possible?

You make my heart melt inside my body

Just one glance gives me the shivers

Promise me, you won't execute me

With those gorgeous smiles you shoot me every time

I want you to me love, just the way I love you

You're my bright love

Now, tell me I'm your bright love too.

Tell me, I'm the one who makes you laugh

Tell me, I make you smile whenever you see me

Tell me, you're heartbroken when I'm not around

Tell me, you love me

Tell me, you need me by your side

Let's call this bright love...


	5. Miss Independent

**I'm back for you guys since you want to cont then I will...**

**Chapter 3 **

**Shane's POV**

The day seems to go very slow, which was annoying me because I wanted to avoid Claire (I kiss her). I honestly don't know what went over me to do that... I don't even know her that well, but then again she seems very calm about it. I can't stop thinking about her, she like a magnet to my heart and I can't get rid of her. I have never felt this way before and never believed in love at first sight, I've always thought it was bullshit. Yes I thought love was bullshit and a waste of time and I still too kind of. She so fucking turned me on, I mean that kiss was hot I can still taste her lips her soft lips and smooth skin. Get over yourself Shane! She can never be yours. No women could compare to her, she just amazing. She is Independent

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah

ooh it's somethin' about  
Just somethin about the way she move  
I cant figure it out  
there's somethin about her

said ooh its somethin about  
kinda woman that want you but dont need you  
hey i cant figure it out  
there's something about her

cause she walk like a boss  
talk like a boss  
manicured nails to set the pedicure off  
shes fly effortlessly

and she move like a boss  
do what a boss do  
she got me thinkin about getting involved  
thats the kinda girl i need oh

she got her own thing  
thats why i love her  
miss independent  
wont you come and spend a little time?

she got her own thing  
thats why i love her  
miss independent  
ooh the way we shine  
miss independent yeah

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah, oh

ooh there's somethin about  
kinda woman that can do for herself  
i look at her and it makes me proud  
theres somethin about her

theres somethin oh so sexy about  
kinda woman that dont even need my help  
she said she got it she got it no doubt  
there's something about her

cause she work like a boss play like a boss  
car and a crib she bout to pay em both off  
and her bills are paid on time

she made for a boss, only a boss  
anything less she tellin them to get lost  
thats the girl thats on my mind

she got her own thing  
thats why i love her  
miss independent  
wont you come and spend a little time?

she got her own thing  
thats why i love her  
miss independent  
ooh the way we shine  
miss independent yeah

mmm her favorite thing to say  
dont worry i got it  
mmm and everything she got  
best believe she bought it

mmm she gon' steal my heart  
aint no doubt about it  
girl you're everything i need  
said you're everything i need

yeah yeah  
yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah, oh

she got her own thing  
thats why i love her  
miss independent  
wont you come and spend a little time?

she got her own thing  
thats why i love her  
miss independent  
ooh the way we shine  
miss independent yeah

miss independent  
thats why i love her.

Great Eve just had to invite her over for dinner tonight. I wonder what she going to cook or burn, oh well we just have to wait and see.

Thank god it lunch time... oh god here she comes all beautiful and sexy. The way she dressed suite her so well I can't take my eyes of her but I got to try. As I turn my eyes away from her but to only find her sitting across me. She looked at me and smile; I think I just blush... OMG no one has ever made me blush before. 

_Go on Shane say hi to her; I'm sure she wouldn't eat..._

"Hello, Collins" it unbelievable how calm she is. Honestly how can someone be this calm?

"Hey" I tried to smile but I just couldn't get it right.

"Collins, I would to speak to you after lunch ok" she got up "I would be in my office" she walked away with her lunch in her hand. Man! She real is the boss.

When lunch was over I went straight to Claire's office, knock on the door and heard her say "Come in" in a high soft voice. Open the door and walked in she was sitting behind desk.

"Take a sit, please" she said I sat down without looking at her.

"Do you know why call you here?" she ask while typing on the laptop.

"No, not really but if is about yesterday I'm very sorry" I couldn't make eyes contact with her "I don't know what went over me" was embarrassed then I notice she stopped typing. Big mistake I ever made was to look up, she was looking at me more like she frozen in place. She toke a deep breath before she spoke.

"No, is not about that and I thought I told you not to speak of it" she was still calm... How can she keep this up? I mean I was so nervous not that I get nervous around other girls but she on the other hand knows the way to my mind and dick of course...

"Anyway, is about Monica Morel the mayor sister if I'm mistaking" she got up and walk to the window, now her back was to me which I didn't mind.

"Huh... what did she want and if she was rude to you don't worry about it, that's how she act to get all the attention" I said looking her back

"Oh. I'm not bothered about her behaviour or the way she acts, she came here saying that her credit card is withdrawn" she turned back around "Is that truth?" she asked

"Huh... yes it is" I answered "Well in that case could you call her brother and inform him of that, I will not take the responsibilities of her withdrawn card" let me say it again she the boss alright... I got up and left her office but before that I said I was sorry again and she said was too, which I understand.

After I called Monica (the bitch) Brother Richard (the mayor), went to tell Claire. How can someone like her be working here and especially in Morganville? It for me to go home now since it six o'clock, when I got home I smell burned not surprise with Eve this home and Michael was too busy to bother with Eve and her cooking or screaming.

"Eve what are you doing?" I asked her

"Huh Duh isn't it obviously I'm cooking" she gave me the Duh look. I heard the doorbell

"I would get it" Michael yelled

**NEXT TIME ON YOU STOLE MY HERAT...**

**Claire at the Glass house for dinner and to get to know EVE, MICHAEL AND SHANE better. **

**Eve propose to help Claire with her engagement party and the invitation cards**

** Will they find out who Claire is really? How will they react? will just have to find out, don't we?**

**I continue tomorrow or Sunday but I'm tired right now. Could you please give me ideas. Please review ... please please review... xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sooooo sorry I did not update, when I said I would but I was really busy with exam. Is just really hard to study and write, sorry again...**

**Chapter 4**

**Claire's POV**

I had to go home and change before I go to the Glass house. When I got home went straight to my room, pump my hand bag on my bed undress and off to the bathroom to have a hot shower. After I was done went through my whole closet just to find something less serious or business like, so I got into a pair of skinny jean, tan top, half hells boots and of course my casual bag. I let my hair fall down just above my butt, I know I know I have very long hair but when it straight it goes on my butt or below I think... I left around seven thirty, whoa this town is really calm I wonder why... Anyway I got the Glass house stood in front of the door took a deep breath and press the doorbell.

The door open and a bond guy came in view; I think his name ... Michael I think. Let's give it a try.

"Hello... Michael?" I kind of asked since I was so sure about his name.

"Oh hi Claire" yes I got it right, I'm never wrong.

"Come on in" he said while opening the door wider to let me in. I walk in and looked around it looks exactly like me, Wow didn't see that coming. I turn around to look at Michael waiting for him to show me around or to the living room.

"This way" he lead the way to the living room which wasn't bad, that's when I heard I a voice behind me when I turn a gothic girl stood there with a wood spouse and a very girly apron on her and there also stood Collins.

"Oh my god, you came" she looked shocked

"Yes I did, and I though you asked me to come remember this morning" I explained

"Of course I do, and of course I did" now looks jumpy "sit down, Shane get her something to drink" she demand with that he turned to walk to the kitchen and with a diet coke, handed it to me and I thanked him. Eve went back to the kitchen; Michael sat in the armchair and Shane sat at the end of the couch.

"So how do you find here so far?" Michael asked me while worked on his guitar

"Oh... huh it very peaceful around" I said "I quite like it, but it too peaceful" I looked at Michael and he caught what I meant

"Oh yeah it is really quiet around here" he looked back down at this guitar.

"No worries you get use to it very soon" this time it was Shane that spoke and Eve came out coughing.

"Burned something again" Shane said while laughing. "Shut up Collins" she gave him a dirty look

"Are you ok Eve?" I stood up and walk over to her and that's smell burning "Something is burning in their" I said and yawned Eve with me. There was smoke everywhere, I ran over the cooker and turned it off, saw the fire fighting equipment behind the door made a run for it and off the fire in the pan. That's when the boys came in looking vey surprise at my actions.

"Well that when well" Shane said looking at the cooker and then at me then at Eve.

"So much for dinner... HUH? Eve broke into tears "I'm... not ... at ...cooking" Michael when over and put his arm around her "It alright you tried your best" he voice so sweet and full love.

"So tried to cook because you invited me over?" I asked a bit surprise "You shouldn't have, really" I smiled at her

"Really?" I stood next to her "Yes really, I mean ordering take away wouldn't hurt any body right? I hug her and she happily hugged me back.

"I order it, burgers or Chinese? Shane asked walking back to the living room. We all when back to the living room and that's when the door bell rang. Michael when to answer it

"I'd go for Chinese, Eve? I looked at her "yeah Chinese" she said. Shane took the phone and started to order for four.

"I think you should make that a six" Michael reappeared in view but someone was behind, someone very familiar Oh My God... it... James!

"Claire, I think he's here to see you" he looked kind of confusing and looked back at the guy behind him then back at me.

"Hey Babes" James smiled at me, I jumped up in surprise

"JAMES! I don't believe it" I yelled in happiness "but I you were going tomorrow night" he did quiet surprise me this time again. He opens his arms and said

"Yeah but I decided to come early and surprise you"

"So are you going to bring it in or let me hang here like this?" I jumped into his arms and kissed him for minutes or so, we broke our kiss when I heard someone say "Jeez get a room" which completely familiar, a male voice the person himself stepped out into the light and I look up and there he stands my BROTHER WILL short for William. Will is my twin brother. My jaw dropped open. I started jumping up and down with exciting. I felt Eve, Shane and Michael eyes on us.

"Oh My God, WILL IT YOU" now I was really exciting more like screaming like one of those teenagers.

"Hey sis, happes to see me?" he jokily gave me a hug and a tight one.

"Yeah, I'm totally happes to see you alright" I said into his arms, I then turn around to look the others.

"So this is James" I pointed at my fiancé "and this is Will my twin brother" I pointed at Will and turn to my brother and fiancé to present my new friend "this is Eve, Michael and Shane" I said. They all said hi to each other.

"So how did you know I was here" I asked James and Will

"Oh we didn't, we went to your house but there was no answer and that's when we decided to ask around" he said

"Oh well ever heard of a cell phone huh?" I went to take a sit next to Eve.

"I'm out" James said "yeah me too"

Shane made the order and the food arrived in least than ten minutes. We all sat down and start talk, getting to know each other. Let just hope they don't find out about me, it just that I'm taking a little break from my usual life and I hope Will keeps his mouth shut.

**Well that's ALL FOR TODAY, but I will be back for more. **

**Will William keep his mouth shut?**

**Find out next time on YOU STOLE MY HEART**

**Please review xxxxxxxxx **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Claire's POV**

Christ, I can't believe that my fiancé and twin brother are here, I so didn't see that coming. James was meant to be here tomorrow not today as in this night and Will was to be here like on Saturday and help me organise everything since he's a super genius when it comes to themes, motorbike, Sport cars...

Here I am having dinner with my new friends, my brother and fiancé, well more like eating Chinese. As usual Will is eating like a big, his is. Anyway James and I were sitting next to each other and holding hands under the table, but I the feeling that Will knew what we were doing. James whispered sweet words into my ear which was kind of tickle and which made me giggle. They were looking at us as if we were going crazy and with that Shane was staring else which me uncomfortable... Cuz when looks at me it makes remember what happened last night in my bathroom. After we were done eating we to sit in the living room and started chatting well only me, Eve, James were chatting. Shane, Will were playing video games killing zombies and that was will favourite game. Michael was playing his guitar which was awesome, I mean play too well I play all sort on instruments. Just then Will had to go an open his big mouth and this.

"Do you guys know that Claire was nominated as the best youngest scientist" now they looking at me again expert James since he already knows.

"Really, is it true?" Eve asked me "Yes it is true but it was only three or four years ago" I smiled.

"Oh guess what?" Will said with an evil smile on his face. "What?" Shane and Michael looked at Will.

"I have got the tape from the award show" he said but I saw fire in his eyes and an evil smile.

"Dude, don't do it" James warned him and I just sat there looking horrified. How could he do this to me? Well I guess I kind of since I ruined one of his motorcycle, which was an accident. He got up and went over to his back pack and got out a tape and smiled. He could be such a jackass sometimes.

"So you got a video player?" Michael pointed at the bottom of the TV table and Michael himself got up and sat on the armchair, Eve went to sit on his lap looking excited. Shane sat comfortably and James there with his arms around trying to calm me down.

"You're alright yeah" James said loving the way I fit in his arms, I nodded. Oh man I could kill him right now but I can't do that. Will put in tape and it started when the science award red carpet. There I was seventeen years old Claire stepping out of a limo, dressed in a beautiful evening gown and with my hair up into a wicked hairstyle. It's kind of weird watching myself on there.

**there will more coming very soon... please review **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry Guys if i haven't update my story yet. I have been very busy my exams and revising for my summer exam too. It really hard to remember about four subjects altogether... **

**But the next Chapter is when Claire brother will Shows the tape to the Glass House and there more about Claire, Eve, Michael and Shane will find out more about Claire, who she is why choose to live in Morganville. Will just have to find out wouldn't we?**

**Sorry agaain... I luv u all and thanks for the great comments you all left me... xxxx I will be back Promise **


	9. Awards

**Shane POV**

When Will put in the tape and it started where she stepped out of the limo. When I saw her stepping out of limo it seen like I went in a 3D dimension mode. Ii tried my hardest not to stare too much at the screen but it was impossible I just couldn't take my eyes of her. **(AN Dress on my profile)**The dress she was wearing fitted her perfectly just like a model on the runway, the smile on her face could brighten a grey sky but mostly reminds me of my little sister Alyssa **(NOT DEAD INN MY STORY)**. Claire looks exactly like her expect Claire is a year older than her. Anyway as I was saying Claire was walking down the red carpet then she stopped next to a guy, he was about Michael height and good looking but in a nerdy was. She smiled at him while they toke pictures with him. I don't know why but my stomach started to hurt and started having this weird feeling, when I saw the guy arm around her waist I felt sick in my stomach for some reason... Could I be getting jealous? Nah, it's impossible. HA! Me... jealous? Can't be. But I did notice something about her hair it was shorter, let's say if it was straight it would be fall below her shoulder. Right now her hair is so long and I wonder how she deals with it.

Back to the video tape, Claire and the guy were stopped many times by reports and paparazzi before they were able to get inside.

**_ITERVIEW _**

_TAYOR: hi are here with Claire Danvers and Daniel Harris... Hi Claire and Daniel, it lovely to see you both here tonight _

**_Claire: _**_Hello Taylor, it nice to see you too and finally meet you in real life _

_Daniel:__ We are both honoured to be here tonight._

_TAYOR: How does it feel like to be here and being a nominate _

**_Claire:_**_ Well one thing is that I was really surprise when I received the nomination letter, but I really I'm happy _

_Daniel:__ Well this is my second year here and I'm once again a nominate and really hoping that this year I mind have a change...Uhm even though I'm may be going against my lovely escort right here._

**_Claire:_**_ Oh don't worry I wouldn't hold it against you. (_She gave him a breathtaking smile) which cause Daniel and Taylor laugh.

_TAYLOR: you are only seventeen right Chaire? _

**_Claire:_**_ Umm... yes I just turned seventeen and honestly since I'm the youngest they all make me feel so intimated. _Taylor and Daniel laughed once again.

_TAYLOR: So are you two dating each other?_

_Both: NO! _

**_Claire:_**_ no, we are not but we are very good friend._

_Daniel: And I don't talk about my personal life but Claire is right we're not dating_

_TAYLOR: Well thank you for this lovely chat, you two have fun _

The both walked away thanking Taylor too and they disappear throw the double door...

**End of the first part **

That's it I'm jealous

**Claire POV**

Will you will pay for this, I swear. Well at least we go through the interview bit just then the next part started and that's when the award started. My parents were there too and Will was there that's how he was able to get the taping. Damn modern technology.

**AWARDS**

_Everyone was getting to their given seat, Claire and Daniel were sitting in the first two row._

_The awards started. The host came out and started by greeting the audience._

_"Good Evening, My dears' scientists and welcome to this year science awards" " I hope you having a lovely time, because I have a feeling that this year is going to be much fun than last year's" the host said _

_"So we are going to kickoff this show of with Vanessa Hugdens new song" and have Vanessa came out and started to sing._

**_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la_**

All I want, is to be part of your weekend  
All I need is a little bit of your time  
Baby I'm your girl and I need some attention  
When you would know me, I'd just loose my mind

I, aint gonna bub about you going out last night  
No, baby I know, that I'm the only one in your sight  
But please don't tell me nothing!  
I don't wanna know what you did last night  
I don't wanna hear that you had a good time  
I don't wanna know if it's all before a lie  
Yeah,  
I don't wanna feel like I had to be there  
I don't wanna know about the other girls there  
I just wanna know when you're around you're mine

Oh,  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la

I don't think that I'm being obsessive  
I don't think that I'm being out of line  
You got you're space and I aint here to be selfish  
You need yours baby, and I need mine  
**_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/v/vanessa_hudgens/last_ ]_****_  
I'm doing just fine as long as we see eye to eye  
(You with me?)  
No no, there aint nothing wrong with going out and having a good time_**

I don't wanna know nothing!  
I don't wanna know what you did last night  
I don't wanna hear that you had a good time  
I don't wanna know if it's all before a lie  
Yeah,  
I don't wanna feel like I had to be there  
I don't wanna know about the other girls there  
I just wanna know when you're around you're mine

I just don't wanna picture you  
Out meeting someone new  
Baby got my mind going wild  
I know your love is true  
But what you gonna do?  
All I need is a sign  
Cause I'm so jealous  
Oh, I'm so jealous  
Oh, I be jealous  
Don't mess me up  
Where you're loving with

I don't wanna know what you did last night (don't wanna know)  
I don't wanna hear that you had a good time (I don't want to heard 'bout it)  
I don't wanna know if it's all before a lie (oooooooh yeah)  
Yeah,  
I don't wanna feel like I had to be there (don't wanna feel it)  
I don't wanna know about the other girls there (don't wanna know about them)  
I just wanna know when you're around you're mine (just wanna know)  
Oooooh

_After she was done singing and everyone give a round of applauses and she thanks everyone and says that she honoured to be here. The host came out once more; call out a presenter to present the first award. _

_ "Good Evening... I am here to present you the most improved in the last few months and there nominates are... Daniel Harris, Claire Danvers, Jessica Young and Rachel Machete" "And this award goes to Daniel Harris" Daniel jumped up in surprised everyone else was clapping and Claire got up and hugged him and kiss him on the cheek. Daniel goes up to the stage and accepts the award and thanks the woman. _

_"Thank you so much for this, I got to thank my family that supported me through in and out, I got to thank my professor which he help me a lot and my dear friend of course Claire she told me to believe in myself that I can achieve anything if I just believe. Thank you Claire I'm very grateful to have a friend like you" he finally finished his speech gave a little salute and went back to his sit. _

**_To be continued..._**

**Guys this all for today thanks for being soo patience and will have to update my other story too and im really sorry for taking this long but im just finished my exams a few days ago ... plz review I at least need 5-10 review to update the next chapter **

**Luv ya all my dears' readers xxx plz review and I hope u like it **


End file.
